


Home

by orphan_account



Series: Five Nights At Freddys [16]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2Am cuddles were the best. Tickles? Not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_altoids_tin_of_wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/gifts).



Authors Note: Sorry for responding to the two people who commented on my submit fic. I orphaned it so that it wouldn't show up on my profile XD but to the person who requested Pike, I didn't notice until now that you used my ship name for it. If there was an award for that, you would definitely be firmly grasping in XD as for the Bonny x Freddy (I believe that's what it was, I'll have to read it again) I'll do that once I have some free time c: I'm a little backed up in things I need to do, but here you go! (Another Note: I'm really ticklish on my ribs. If anyone touches my ribs I become a ninja and kick THE FRICK OUT OF ANYONE WHO TOUCHES THEM XD so that's where Mike's ticklish spot comes from :D//  
Also sorry for length okay//

Nice. Cuddles were nice.  
But knowing Scott, it wouldn't stay as cuddling for long.

It always happened. When Mike would come back from the night shift at Fazbears, he would be bombarded by cuddles that slowly turned into an all out war. 

Well, a sleepy tickle war that is.

He could just feel the asshole now. He was trailing his fingers up his side and slowly reaching his spot that he forbid Scott from ever touching. EVER.

Mike was too tired to care, though. He just hoped that he would fall asleep holding him, and Scott would feel bad and just let him sleep without tickling him.

"No."

"No what?"

"Get your hands away from my ribs, fucker, just cuddle me."

"Oh come on. You like to be tickled."

"That's why I always end up kicking you."

He gently brush his hands against Mikes ribs, causing him to jolt forward with a stifled laugh. "Stop!"

He didn't. Mike began to laugh uncontrollably as Scott tickled his ribs, Mike flailing in the bed out of the sheer pain and AGONY of being tickled by your boyfriend. Scott giggled too, seeing Mike flail around and try to kick his hands away. He was too sleepy and weak to do so, though, and ended up falling off the side of the bed and onto the ground with a loud thud. 

Mike growled and climbed back into the bed, cold and without any blankets. It always happened. Mike would fall off, Scott would steal the blankets, and it was all a ruse for Mike to have to crawl back between his arms for warmth.

What a cute asshole.

"Don't tickle me this time."

No answer.

He slid between Scott's arms and cuddled up to his chest.

"Nah. I just wanna cuddle now."

XxxxxxxxxX


End file.
